The Spirit Wolves
by twilight-moon09
Summary: The last wolf imprints, then the pack finds a mysterious pack of wolves in the forest. They take them home, only things aren't so perfect there. The imprinted life isn't as easy as they thought. But what do these wolves have to do with it? Summary Inside


**A/N: Yay! Another story! So this one came to me sort of like a dream…kind of…and I thought it would be a really different and really cool story. Because, let's be honest, most of these imprint stories go the same way. I mean, they either have a little drama in them before the happily ever after, or the story is meant to madly dramatic. Then the happily ever after. And what do they both have in common? **_**The happily ever after.**_** So this story is a different approach. Imprinting is supposed to be this wonderful thing that helps the wolves find their soul mates, and things are supposed to be perfect from there—nothing but love, happiness, and bliss. But the thing is…although they are imprints, although they are soul mates, although they were irrevocably made for each other…it's still a **_**relationship**_**. And **_**EVERY**_** relationship has problems. **

**I really hope you enjoy this one…I put a lot of thought and hard work into it. I tried to make it as realistically possible for such a mythical foundation, and I hope it seems everyday enough to be believable. I tried to choose issues and topics that are happening in real life, everyday. Just…imagining them between couples with a supernatural hindering. I really hope you like it, and tell me if I'm on the right track with this. I would LOVE feedback, and probably won't give more chapters till I receive it. I think I'm writing this story to make people think a little bit, and to find out how other people think and how they would handle these situations and issues in their own relationships. So reviews are valued!**

**Summary: Once the last member of The Pack finally imprints, life looks good for the protectors of La Push. Until they stumble upon a strange pack of wolves in the forest. Each one takes a wolf into their seemingly happy homes, only things aren't so happy under the surface. What exactly is boiling on the inside? Is the imprinted life as perfect as it's cracked up to be? And what do these mysterious wolves have to do with it all?**

**Playlist for this chapter: **

**Hope – Who Am I To Say**

**DISCLAIMER: ANYTHING CHARACTERS OR LOCATIONS YOU RECOGNIZE, STEPHENIE MEYERS OWNS. ANYTHING YOU DON'T, CAME FROM MY BRAIN! LOL. SAME GOES FOR PRIDE AND PREJUDICE AND FAMILY GUY, THEY'RE NOT MINE.**

**

* * *

Chapter One**

The fires licked to the heavens as Billy Black finished telling the legends of our tribe, and she shakily turned towards him.

"I need you to believe me and to know that I would never lie to you, and that I love you…" She sniffed as tears trailed down her face. "So very much. And that if you decide that you don't want me anymore and that all of this is too much to handle…I will understand and honor your decision. I'll leave you alone, and you'll never see me again."

"Babe, I would never want you to leave me…what is going on—" He was getting scared.

"Adam, just know that I will be whatever you need me to be. A best friend, a sister, a lover still, anything. Or nothing at all. Whatever you choose, I will live with it."

He began to speak again but she hushed him with her finger to his lips, then brushing away one tear that made its way down his cheek.

"Adam, the real reason why I've had to miss so many of your shows in Seattle, the real reason why I feel so hot all the time, the real reason why you feel that I've been keeping something from you this entire time…is because I have. Baby…I'm a werewolf."

He sat there staring at her shocked for a moment, before his eyes narrowed and he smirked.

"Prove it." He challenged. She looked at him surprised, before she sighed and stalked into the woods.

Seconds later she returned as a big, sleek and swift looking silver wolf. His eyes lit up at the sight of her. Then out of nowhere, he shot straight up from his seat and screamed "THAT IS SO FUCKIN' _AWESOME_!"

Everybody laughed, and most of the girls sighed.

"Fuckin' hell." Kim said.

"That's thirty dollars! I was going to get my nails done with that!" Rachel pouted.

"How the hell does she know these things?" Sarah said astonished.

I walked over to the picnic table and grabbed the coffee can of money we all bet and counted my winnings with a slick smile on my face.

"What can I say? I knew how _all of you_ would react when you first found out too. It's a gift, really." I said, lightly rubbing my four month pregnant tummy.

"She's not lying, ya' know." Chelsea said. "When she bet on all of us, she won. _And_ she pretty much didn't know us from a pot of rum." She continued.

"That's right! So she _must_ cheat!" Alicia stuck her tongue out at me and I made a face back at her.

"No wait, because she _was_ wrong once. She guessed wrong on you, Chelsea." Claire stated.

"That's because I'm _WIREY_!" Chelsea said in an Irish voice, and we all laughed.

Chelsea was Irish and proud of it, and very random, therefore I bet that she would take off screaming for the high hills. Instead, when Jake told her, she asked him to figure out where on her body she'd hidden her lucky golden coin. When he sniffed her over a few times after about a minute of awkward and suspenseful silence, he told her it was in the bottom of left shoe. She said, "Ah, I guess you are a werewolf! 'Cause I thought only leprechauns could sniff out a piece of gold like that!" Making everyone fall over with laughter.

The rest of the bonfire went off perfectly, with Leah explaining to Adam everything he wanted to know about The Pack. They were so cute together, and who would've thought Leah would imprint on a rock band drummer from Seattle? We're all just happy she found someone. The final member has imprinted, so now the pack is complete.

When everyone started heading home, I started cleaning up. Sam had convinced everyone to hold the bonfire in our backyard instead of First Beach since I was pregnant. I protested; though I was a little relieved I wouldn't have to walk all that way but I would never admit that out loud. That's a lot of trouble and inconvenience to put everyone through for just me, especially since its breaking tradition, but he wouldn't listen. Sam hasn't been letting me do much of anything lately, and it's really starting to get on my nerves.

I began to pick up the empty dishes off the picnic table, and saw Sam silently staring over at Leah and Adam by the fire. They were just enjoying each other's company, and the private moment they were having. I used to tell myself that when he stared at them like that, it was just because he was happy she'd finally imprinted and found her better half. And I used to force myself to believe it. But now…

I just don't think I can force myself anymore.

I clanged a dish or two and he snapped out of it, and then followed me into the kitchen as I started washing dishes.

"Em…I can do the dishes if you want…" He said.

"No, it's fine. I got it." I said in a false cheery voice.

"I can do them and you can sit down. You've done a lot today." He offered.

"No it's okay Sam, I've got them." I said with slightly less cheer as the first time.

"Babe in your condition you shouldn't be on your feet too long. Why don't you let me—"

I slammed my hand down on the counter with all my might. "I DON'T HAVE A GODDAMN CONDITION SAM! I'M JUST PREGNANT! I CAN DO THE DAMN DISHES!" My chest heaved with my rage as I turned my back on him once again to continue washing the dishes. He looked shocked at my sudden outburst.

Dejected and hurt, he silently left the kitchen and went into the living room to watch the game. I glanced through the kitchen window to see that Leah and Adam were gone.

* * *

"And when he jumped in the air and screamed, Paul nearly shit his pants laughing." Jared said and we both laughed.

"Yeah…it was pretty good night. Besides losing $20." I said as he made the turn off of Sam and Emily's street.

He chuckled. "Who would've thought you girls loved betting as much as we guys do?" He chuckled again, and then there was a comfortable silence.

"You know…Sam and Emily seemed really excited." I sighed with my eyes closed, already knowing where this conversation was headed.

"Jared, don't—"

"You know, I've been doing some thinking baby…" He cut me off. "What about adoption?"

He kept his eyes on the road as he asked, scared to look over at me.

"What about the secret?" I countered.

"I could talk to the elders about it Kim, I'm sure they'd go for it. Just think about it. We could find—"

"Jared, please…don't do this. Not tonight. I don't wanna talk about it."

He sat back in the driver's seat defeated as I opened my door to walk up to our house, and right before I closed it I heard the same tired sigh that pierced my heart every time I heard it. I walked to the front door with my head hung low.

* * *

I sat in the kitchen trying to read **Pride and Prejudice** while he blasted the television laughing awfully every minute. We'd finally unpacked the DVD's and he found **Family Guy** season 7. I sighed when I couldn't concentrate, reading the same line for the 20th time.

"Seth?" I said calmly.

He calmed down enough to answer me. "Yeah babe?" I gestured my book at him. "Oh, sorry Sarah. I'll try to keep it down."

It was quiet for only a few seconds before my concentration was broken again by the television and his laughter, making it the 25th attempt at reading the very same line.

"Seth!" I yelled.

"Huh?" He looked innocent.

"Do you mind? Could you turn that down just a little bit? You have super-sensitive hearing! Trust me, you won't miss anything!"

He looked sheepish. "Oh…I'm sorry baby. You're right. I'll turn it down."

"Thank you." I sighed in relief as he lowered the volume.

A few seconds later, he erupted in loud, annoying, obnoxious laughter and I just _lost_ it.

"**AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! DAMN IT!!!!!**"

* * *

"Baby, why are we stopping at a McDonalds?" I asked.

"Because I'm still hungry." Paul shrugged and I shook my head.

"For some strange reason, how much you can consume still amazes me."

He held the door open for me. "Do you want anything Rach?"

"Uh, _no_. I ate three hotdogs and actually have the ability to get _full_." He playfully poked me in the ribs till we got to the counter.

"Hi, welcome to McDonalds. How may I help—_hey Paul_."

Uh, wha? How does she know Paul? And why did she try to make her voice all sexy for the last three seconds of that sentence?

"Oh hey…Lindsey." He answered. He was clearly uncomfortable.

"So how've you been?" She asked, batting her eyelashes and puckering her lips and she still had that weird voice thing going on.

Uh, _hello_?!? **STANDING RIGHT **_**HERE**_!!!!

"You two know each other?" I asked, looking between the both of them.

"Yeah, we hooked up a couple times…" She said with a shit-eating grin, and the way she was looking at him was like he was something to eat.

"A _long_ time ago…" He made sure he added on squeezing my hand in his, but it was too late.

"I'm going to go wait in the car." I said in a soft voice, before leaving out of the door.

* * *

"Embry it's not his fault." I said, pleading with him.

"How can you say that? How can you say it's _not_ his fault? You don't get evicted because the landlord didn't pay y_ou_, you get evicted because _you_ don't pay the rent!!!" He countered.

"He lost his job!"

"HE DIDN'T LOSE IT! HE QUIT!" He shouted.

I sighed and shook my head.

"Embry, Ricky has no place to go and it's only going to be for a few days. That's it." I said calmly.

"Why can't he stay at your mom's?"

"Because she doesn't let him in the house anymore."

"GEE, I WONDER _WHY?!?!_ I swear Alicia, you baby him too much! He only calls you when he needs something. Your brother is—"

"**DON'T YOU **_**DARE**_** TALK ABOUT MY BROTHER LIKE THAT EMBRY CALL!! RICKY IS MY **_**FAMILY**_**!!**!" I wiped away my tears and he pulled me into a tight hug realizing how much he'd hurt me with his words.

"I'm sorry babe…I didn't mean it." He said softly, and I nodded into his chest.

He sighed in defeat, and held me closer into his embrace. "Fine, but I don't know how we'll make this work…he can stay here. But_ only_ because he's you're brother."

* * *

"Tonight was the best…I really had fun." I smiled as he tightened his arms around my necked waist.

"Oh yeah? What was your favorite part?" I could hear the smile in his voice as he started planting butterfly kisses along my neck and shoulder.

"Hmm…" I said coyly. "The bonfire." I said bravely, and he looked in my eyes as if he was hurt, and I was completely crazy. He thought my answer would be, of course, the insane love making that just exhausted us both.

"I'm only joking, you know my favorite part was you." I smiled.

"That's what I thought." He smiled as he leaned to kiss my lips, making me feel warm all over.

Until the alarm clock sounded alerting me it was 1:30 in the morning and he sighed in frustration, before making his grip on me so tight I couldn't move.

I tried a few times, and he just held me back. "You know, in order for me to get up, you have to let me _go_." I chuckled.

"No, never, I'm not letting go." He sounded like a little kid.

"Jacob, come on, let me go." I was really laughing now.

"Don't leave tonight, I'll have nightmares."

"Come on Jake, let me go." I swatted his hands, but no avail.

"Look, just stay the night tonight Chelsea…_please_. Just tonight baby. Just one time, let's wake up together." I sighed, feeling very tired of this same conversation every time this happens.

"Jacob, don't start this. You know why I have to go."

"It wont be that bad Chels, I swear. You can even pack your stuff in a duffle bag, if you like. You don't have to keep any clothes or anything here—"

"Jacob. Don't do this, just—_don't_." He sighed heavily as he released me, and I started putting my clothes on to leave.

* * *

"So I was thinking about going for a swim tomorrow to get out of the house…the weather's supposed to be nice." I said, while playing with his fingers.

He reached his hand into the popcorn. "Are you taking anyone with you?" He asked before stuffing it into his mouth.

"Quil, I'm not a little kid. I can do things by myself." I snuggled into him a little more, hoping this would work.

"I know Claire, but…you know what? I watched the news earlier and the weather guy said that even though the sun was going to be out, there would be showers most of the time. So maybe swimming isn't such a good idea." He turned his attention back to the horror movie we were watching and I sighed heavily, feeling like I'd never get to do anything.

* * *

"Wow, I can't believe it, my mind is still buzzing…this is just unbelievable! You're a werewolf! That is so amazing babe." I kissed her forehead, and she smiled at me.

She scooted closer into me as we laid on a blanket on the roof of our house, staring up at the stars together.

"It's just surreal…I mean, I always felt like we were soul mates, but now I actually _know_."

She kissed my cheek, and laid her head on my chest. "I know Adam. I'm just so happy that you accept me and you still love me."

I squeezed her in my arms. "Leah, I'll always love you no matter what." I stared up at the sky as I poured my heart out. "You know I'll be honest…I used to be afraid you would come to your senses and find someone better than me. I always knew you were beautiful, and sensitive, and funny, and intelligent. And one day you would wake up and realized how much better you could do than me. And I always told myself that when that did happen, I'd be strong enough to let you go. But Lee-Lee, I'm not strong enough to let you go…I can't leave you. I can't lose you. I've always felt it, but now I know _why_. It's just…it's a relief because now I know that nothing will come between us. Even if the sky started falling down, we'd still be together. I love that we have no secrets now, and we know everything about each other. Everything is out in the open. I know everything about you, and you know everything about me. And you still accept me. You still love me. I feel so lucky to have you. To have someone to be so completely vulnerable and honest with, and for you to return that same trust in me. I love you, Leah."

She was uncharacteristically quiet, and when she spoke her voice broke a bit. "I love you too Adam."

Though she tried to hide it, I knew what that meant. I knew that there was something she still wasn't telling me.

**

* * *

A/N: Okay! Tell me what you think! And be honest! Now comes the first exercise…I want you guys to tell me if you can identify some of the issues each couple is having. You know, if some of the things you say are good they could be added into the story and stuff…I value feedback a lot. So review please!! Pretty please? :D**


End file.
